L'interview de Reporter
by BabyProut
Summary: Et si on enfermait nos petits pirates avec un reporter?


Dans toutes l'histoire des fanfictions, plus précisément, dans celles de One Piece, nous avons vu le pauvre équipage Mugiwara (et pas seulement, d'ailleurs) dans toutes sortes de scènes et de tortures, collectives ou que l'on s'acharne sur l'un de ces pauvres petits pirates. Si ce n'est que pour citer quelques exemples, nous leur avons fait passer un oral de français, une émission télé, nous les avons filmés dans une vigie, enfermés dans un cachot, nous les avons submergés sous des noms de poules, des échanges de cerveaux, des gages débiles, nous avons révélés certains de leurs secrets, ou transformés en toutes sortes de choses, en passant du chat à leur alter-ego du sexe contraire, nous les avons fait rencontrer des folles, des dingues, ou encore des mouches, des puces, et des moustiques. Bref, si je devais relater tout ce que nous leur avons fait subir, cela n'en finirait plus et je n'ai pas l'intention d'écrire le livre de « Toutes les conneries et débilités que nous avons fait subir à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille », si je commence l'histoire ainsi, c'est pour vous faire comprendre que, de nos jours, avec toutes les folles, les fan girls et otakus, les nolifes et les geeks qui vivent en ce monde, la vie de pirate/bishi est très, oui, très, dangereuse. Pire lorsque vous êtes un mec, et que bizarrement on adore vous mettre avec un autre **mec **que vous n'arrivez pas à saquer. Ou plus explicitement que vous vous appelez Zoro et que l'on adore vous mettre avec un cuisinier pervers, ou Sanji. Non, non, l'histoire écrite n'est pas faite pour plaindre ces deux crét… Pirates. Et je vais peut-être la commencer avant que vous ne vous lassiez de cette introduction.

Donc, vous vous demanderez bien à quoi pourra servir tout ça, et bien, cette fois, je vous ai enfermé l'équipage dans une salle, avec un reporter, tout ça pour parler de rien.

(Et l'introduction qui n'a servit à rien aussi)

Commençons…

Il était une fois… Euh, je m'égare.

Par une belle journée d'été, quelque part sur Grandline, étaient réunis dans une petite pièce une bande de pirates ainsi qu'un étrange bonhomme nommé Reporter Reporter.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je me présente, je suis Reporter Reporter. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, la navigatrice de la dudit bande de pirates l'interrompit.

« Comment ça, « Reporter Reporter » ? »

« Eh bien quoi, c'est mon nom. »

« Alors vous voulez dire que vous vous appelez Reporter. »

« Exactement. »

« Et votre prénom ? »

« C'est également Reporter. »

« Ah, donc, vous vous appelez Reporter Reporter. »

« Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit au départ. »

« … »

« Et, si notre excentrique auteur a décidé de vous enfermer dans cette salle, c'est pour savoir ce que vous pensez de tout ça. »

« Quoi, tout ça ? »

« Je crois qu'il parle du fait qu'on nous fait subir toutes sortes de choses tout le long de ces fanfictions. » Expliqua Robin.

« Exactement » Approuva Reporter.

« Moi je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Déclara Luffy.

« Normal, toi, on ne te met pas avec un crétin de marimo. »

Pas besoin de vous préciser qui a parlé.

« Bah, Luffy se fait souvent taper, quand même. » Fit remarquer Usopp.

« C'est pareil dans le manga. »

« Ah, ouais. »

« D'ailleurs Robin elle a jamais rien. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Et les trois gamins de l'équipage se mirent à lancer des « méchantes », des « chouchoutes » et toutes sortes d'autres « c'est pas juste » avant de recevoir un coup de talon par l'élégant cuisinier de l'équipage, si l'on peut le qualifier de sexy.

En parlant de Sanji… (Qui d'ailleurs faisait la danse des cœurs devant la caméra)

« On le met souvent avec Zoro. »

« Ouais. »

« … »

Non, l'équipage n'avait rien à dire sur Sanji. (Qui vient de s'effondrer au sol)

Et un long silence suivit.

Et un second.

Même si on ne compte pas les silences.

Tout ça pour dire qu'un silence suivit, et que nous allons décrire cette scène magnifique plan par plan.

D'abord, Luffy, d'un geste d'une élégance infinie, leva sa main près de son visage, l'ouvrit, et, nous offrit un spectacle que je qualifierai d'inoubliable, tellement cela est magnifique, et, comme vous l'aurez sûrement deviné, il se curait le nez. A côté de lui, un être étrange, nous ne savons d'où il vient, j'ai nommé : Usopp, ou long nez, pour les intimes. Regardant tel un zombie le mur en face de lui, ce qui je l'avoue n'avait, comme cette description de scène, aucun intérêt, car de toute manière le mur était blanc et vide.

Passons à Chopper. Concentré à l'extrême, il venait de découvrir une horrible chose, car cette chose est l'ennemie de l'humanité, des joyeux pique-niqueurs, glandeurs du dimanche qui se font un barbecue ou simple humain qui, subissant la chaleur de l'été, eut l'extrême imprudence d'ouvrir sa fenêtre, dans l'espoir de recevoir une brise inexistante. J'ai nommé (épisode 2) : la _mouche._

Cet insecte, voletant paresseusement au plafond, ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, elle préparait son attaque dévastatrice. Oui, car, quelques secondes plus tard, déjà elle s'élançait en direction de tête de gazo... Je veux dire de la pauvre tête de Zoro. Plus précisément, de ses cheveux. Aucune idée de ce qui pouvait la motiver. Mais bien sûr, l'escrimeur sortit son katana et… La trancha net. L'horrible chose tomba sèchement au sol.

« C'est notre repas ? » Demanda (bêtement) Luffy.

Il se prit immédiatement un coup de poing sur la tête.

« CA VA PAS !? » Cria Nami.

« Tiens, parlons de vous, Nami. » Commença Reporter, « on vous fait souvent passer pour une hystérique, dans les histoires. »

« En même temps, ce n'est que la vérité. » Dit Zoro, avant de bien sûr se recevoir un poing sur la tête.

« Comment ça !? Si on me prend pour une hystérique, c'est juste qu'on me voit souvent les assommer, mais avec une bande de crétins pareils. »

« Oui, c'est vrai ! » Approuva Sanji (le pauvre n'a pas compris que Nami l'incluait dedans).

« Bah, regarde Vivi ou Robin » Interrompit Usopp, « Elles ne nous ont jamais assommés. Pourtant elles ont aussi vécu avec nous. »

« Bah, Nami elle est folle c'est to.. »

Bam.

« Surtout que dans les histoires d'amour elle devient toute gentille et mignonne... On se demande pas pourquoi… »

« De toute manière notre auteur n'aime pas les histoires d'amour. » Déclara Reporter.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle » Dit Zoro, en se massant la tête. « Ca sert à rien ç… »

Bam. (De Sanji, cette fois-ci)

« Crétin de face de chou, comment ça, ça ne sert à rien ? Lorsqu'une Lady te déclare sa flamme, c'est pas beau, ça !? »

« Non. » (Réponse de Zoro, Luffy et Usopp)

« Oui, mais, imaginez que l'histoire d'amour est sur un autre couple, Sanji, et que vous perdez une de vos « Lady ». » Fit remarquer Reporter.

Coup de couteau dans le dos, le pauvre cuisinier, vaincu, s'effondra au sol.

« Eh, bah, le pauvre, il est mort. » Annonça Zoro. (Sans aucune conviction)

« Il est pas mort, crétin, il a fait une crise de oh-non-mon-Dieu-j'ai-perdu-une-de-mes-Ladys-même-en-rêve-ça-fait-trop-mal. »

« Encore une maladie incurable. »

« C'est qu'il a la santé fragile, après le symptôme du blondinet-cuisinier-fumeur-pervers-et-détesteur-de-marimo il nous fait des petites crises. »

« Mais là il gêne le passage. »

« Ouais. »

« Mettons-le dans le coin. »

« Ouais. »

C'est ainsi que le pauvre Sanji fut mis dans un coin par ses fidèles nakamas qui l'aimaient si fort.

« D'ailleurs, où sont Brook et Franky ? »

« L'auteur les a oublié. »

« … »

Quelques minutes plus tard…

« Yohoho !! Bonjour tout le monde ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Yeah, salut la compagnie ! »

« Comment vous expliquer.. » Commença Nami.

« Une folle nous a enfermé ici avec un reporter nommé Reporter. » Acheva Robin.

« Je vois… »

« … »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans le coin, le cuisinier ? » Demanda Franky, en regardant ledit cuisinier.

« Il gênait le passage. »

« Ah. »

« Bien, finalement c'est pas mal que vous soyez là, Franky et Brook ! » Se réjouit Reporter.

« Ah, et pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, les nouveaux personnages tels que Franky ou Brook ont du mal… Dans les fanfics. »

« Ah bah oui… »

« Les pauvres… »

Bien sûr, le pauvre Luffy n'a pas percuté.

« Quoi, quoi ? De quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Crétin, comme ils sont nouveaux on ne les voit presque jamais dans les fics. » Expliqua Usopp.

« D'ailleurs même notre auteur les a oublié. » Remarqua Robin.

« Aaah, la vie est dure pour un squelette, voudriez-vous me montrer votre culotte pour me consoler ? »

« RÊVE PAS ! »

Bam.

Et Brook rejoignit Sanji dans le petit coin.

« N'empêche, quand j'y pense, vous prenez toujours plein de personnes bizarres dans votre équipage, Luffy-san. » Commença Reporter.

« Bah, ils sont marrants. » Répondit le capitaine, avant de partir dans un rire débile à la Luffy.

« Non, mais, je veux dire, regardez, vous avez un narcoleptique, un pervers, une hystérique…

« Une QUOI ?! »

« …un Pinocchio

« Hey ! »

« …un renne mutant, un robot… »

« Je suis un CYBORG, un CYBORG ! »

« ..un squelette, et enfin une… Euh… Une Robin. »

« … »

« Et ne pas oublier le capitaine qui est un abruti total. » Acheva Franky.

Coup d'œil vers l'abruti total qui examinait la mouche coupée en deux au sol.

« Et c'est donc pour ça qu'on a un attroupement d'abrutis. »

« Oui. »

« Oui, mais là on s'auto-insulte. »

« Ah, ouais. »

« As-tu compris ce que j'ai dit ? »

« Hm, oui. »

« ... »

« J'AI FAIM ! »

« TA GUEULE ! »

Bam. Pas besoin de préciser que le capitaine rejoignit le coin des assommés.

« Ca apporte un peu plus de calme, d'un coup. »

« Oui. »

« Donc, monsieur Zoro… Ressentez-vous quelque chose pour ce cher cuisinier, qui git ici dans ce coin ? »

« Ce n'est qu'un crétin. »

« Vous ne répondez pas à la question »

« Ce n'est qu'un pervers. »

« … »

« … »

« Et vous, monsieur Usopp, ressentez-vous quelque chose pour Chopper ? »

« QUE QUE QUOI !? »

« C'EST PAS FINI CET INTERROGATOIRE DEBILE !? »

« Mais, si nous sommes ici, c'est pour une interv… »

« ET POURQUOI ON EST LA, D'AILEURS !? »

« Calme-toi, Nami… »

« Dites… Y'a pas un truc à manger, ici ? »

« Et vous, monsieur Luffy, pourquoi aimez-vous autant manger ? »

« … »

« … »

« Euh… C'est bon, nihihi ! »

« Monsieur le reporter, sachez que le cerveau de notre capitaine est assez limité »

« Et vous, monsieur Franky, pourquoi restez-vous toujours en slip ? »

« D'ailleurs, je me demandais, moi aussi »

« Je suis plus à l'aise, comme ça »

« Ah, vous êtes un pervers ? Je veux dire, un robot pervers ? »

« Je suis un CYBORG, et je ne suis PAS pervers ! »

« Hmm… C'est intéressant… »

« Ce… Ce reporter… Il me fatigue… »

« On a qu'à le manger ! »

Bam.

Et Luffy rejoignit encore une fois le petit coin. Règle n°1 de l'équipage Mugiwara : ne parlez jamais à Nami quand elle est au bord de l'explosion (surtout si vous avez tendance à débiter des imbécilités dès que vous ouvrez la bouche)

« Mademoiselle Nami, pourquoi êtes-vous si colérique ? »

« Comment VEUX-TU que l'on RESTE CALME avec une bande de CRETINS COMME CA !? »

« Mais, Nami, regarde Robin, elle est toujours calme et gentille, elle. »

« Robin est spéciale, c'est tout. »

« … Et vous, monsieur Brook, préférez-vous Robin ou Nami ? »

« Moi ? Oh, j'aime bien les ladys avec de bien belles culottes, yohoho ! »

« Il aime les culottes ?... »

« Plus elles sont grosses, plus il doit les aimer, non ? »

« Peut-être que Kokoro sera à son goût »

« Kokoro ? »

« Ah oui, tu ne l'as connais pas. C'était une sirène, on l'a rencontrée à Water Seven. »

« Une sirène ? Elle doit être très belle, yohoho ! »

Silence durant lequel les autres pirates se retournèrent avec un petit sourire grimaçant.

« Cette interview me fatigue » Interrompit Reporter.

« Dites, quel genre d'intervieweur êtes-vous ? »

« Je suis un simple reporter, engagé par un auteur fou. »

« En fait, vous êtes nul, quoi. »

« Oui, vous ne servez à rien. »

« Vous êtes inutile. »

« Euh, non, attendez… »

« Nullité. »

« Espèce de raté. »

« Raté ! Boulet ! »

« Espère d'auteur. »

« Oh non Luffy, recommence pas. »

« Hm… Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois m'en aller » Déclara Reporter en se levant.

« Euh, tout ça, pour ça ? » Demanda Usopp, sceptique.

« Oui, au revoir ! »

Et Reporter Reporter s'en alla en passant par une trappe qui jusqu'ici était pratiquement invisible.

« Euh, et nous ? »

The End (oui, comme ça, oui...)

* * *

J'ai remarqué qu'en fait ce petit one-shot ressemble un peu au Mugiwara Theater 2 - Report Time, mais non, non, ce n'est pas fait exprès... C'était écrit depuis un bon bout de temps, mais je n'ai jamais pensé à le finir (ni à le publier, haha…). Pour les gens qui en ont marre d'attendre la suite du Manoir Hanté (j'y travaille, j'y travaille…), voilà voilà.


End file.
